Frank Jaeger
Frank Jaeger is ECA's hero unit capable of dealing with enemy infantry in all ranges and cripple enemy bases by sabotaging their structures. Lore According to the most recent Russian GRU intelligence estimates, Hauptmann Frank Jaeger is the key mastermind behind all major resistance operations in and around Berlin. His charismatic leadership and cunning efficiency have turned him into a heroic figure among the local populace and his daring attacks in such close proximity to General Aleksandr's personal headquarters serve to erode the authority of the Russian occupation force with every passing day. In combat, the former paratrooper is both a fearsome hunter and a stealthy operative. His weapons of choice are a powerful 12 gauge pump action shotgun to go loud and a suppressed TAC 50 sniper rifle for more discreet interventions. Once he has infiltrated an enemy base, his technical skills allow him to perform a variety of actions. These include cutting power lines, stealing enemy supplies and disrupting communications. Thanks to his mastery of wilderness survival and navigation, Jaeger can perform all of these tasks while remaining fully concealed, forcing the increasingly paranoid commanders of the local Russian installations to equip even their lowliest sentries with infrared goggles. Unit Description Frank Jaeger is a commando who specializes in sabotaging enemy structures and vehicles with his infiltration kits, and have his own weapons for his role: the pump-action shotgun to eliminate groups of infantries or a high-hitpoint infantry and while the sniper is for low profile which cannot reveal himself while engaging units but he cannot sabotage structures. His sabotage skills can sabotage structures of this effects: Command Center: Resets generals power and disables for 15 seconds. Supply Center: Steals 2000 supplies. Cannot steal more than what enemy has. Power Plant: Disables all powered structures for 30 seconds. Superweapon: Resets timer and disables for 15 seconds. Other buildings or vehicles: Disables for 30 seconds. Frank Jaeger is a stealth focussed commando, and is best used for sabotaging enemy bases. He should not be made to rely on brute force, like Colonel Burton, as he is very vulnerable when his stealth is broken by a stealth detection unit. Therefore, he must avoid detectors at all cost. Quotes When created * Hauftmann'' Jaeger, at your service, Kommandant.'' When selected * I hunt alone. * Nein''.'' * OK, ''Kommandant, surprise me.'' * Not now. * Is this channel secure? * Come on, I'm running out of smokes! * Where's the party I keep hearing about? * What do you need, ''Kommandant?'' * What is it, ''Kommandant?'' When moving * Moving through cover. * I got the moves. * Going on a hike. * Ja'', Kommandant, I'm moving.'' * Do as I do and keep your head down. * OK, sounds like a plan. * I don't need no set maps, city-boy. * OK, stay on me if you can. * Just like old times. When attacking * This is how would German surrenders. * He's done. * They should've stayed at home. * His war ends right here. * He's going home in a bag. * I love moving targets. * Stop crying, start dying. When garrisoning buildings * I'll barricade the building there. * Okay, entering safehouse. * Establishing sniper's nest. * I'll hold up in there. When switching to shotgun * (shotgun being pumped) Let's do this! * Down and dirty. * [[wikipedia:They_Live|''I'm here to kick ass and chew bubblegums.]] * ''My personal favorite! * I keep this one for personal matters. * Shotgun diplomacy. When switching to sniper rifle * You're kidding - I could hit a beer can at a thousand meters. * Ready to take the shot. * Okay, got him in my crosshairs. * Sure, I could use a warm-up. * Hunting season. * Oh, yeah, my favorite - the sniper rifle. * Good... time to lay low. * Moving like a snake. When sabotaging buildings * Lights out. * Pulling the plug. * Spanner in the works. * Whoa, looks like you forgot to pay your electric bill! * Just another quick in and out. Under fire * Argh... whose plan was this?! * I'll take them all with me...! Trivia *Frank Jaeger is also the name of a German character in the Metal Gear Solid series. He is also known as GREY FOX in the series. *His last name is the English pronounciation of the German word "Jäger" meaning "Hunter". Gallery ECA_Jaeger_Small_Render.jpg Category:ECA infantry Category:Heroes